


unfinished archives

by hyejoo_uwu



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Drafts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29285313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyejoo_uwu/pseuds/hyejoo_uwu
Summary: to jungeun.
Relationships: Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip
Kudos: 7





	unfinished archives

To Jungeun,

What happened to us.

Weren’t we happy?... or was it just me. You made me feel happy for once. It was overwhelming, but I liked it. Words couldn’t explain how much I enjoyed being with you. All those times we were together made me feel like all the weight I've been carrying has been taken off. You made me feel safe, and valid. Those moments with you made me feel like I was free again. 

I wish we could stay like that. 

But, Jungeun… were those feelings genuine at all? We haven’t talked at all since I confessed. It took me a while, but I guess that was all for nothing.

I thought you liked me too.

You confessed to me first, but back then I had no idea who you were. I gave you a chance and, as we talked, I fell in love… As each day went on, I fell more in love with you. All the little things about you… everything made me fall really hard. I hated the butterflies that you would give me, but at the same time I loved it. I haven’t felt like this in a while but, you had such an effect on me.


End file.
